I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions that may be packaged in a non-aerosol container, such as a jar. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic creams or emulsions having at least one volatile compound that imparts a whipped texture to at least the upper portion of the cosmetic composition. Still more particularly, the textured surface of the cosmetic composition remaining in the container renews itself after each use of the composition by the consumer. In other words, the composition is “self-foaming” or “self-whipping” such that the surface thereof becomes re-texturized after each use during a pre-determined period of time.
II. Description of the Related Art
Foamable cosmetic compositions may take a variety of forms including, among others, skin and hair mousses, and aerosol shave foams. These prior art foaming products rely on gasses or “propellants” to produce the desired foaming characteristics. They also require special, highly pressurized packaging systems, such as metal aerosol spray cans, and elaborate dispensing systems involving valves, gaskets, fine mesh, etc. Furthermore, these systems use gasses that have relatively low flashpoints that are, thus, quite flammable and quite hazardous.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,210,656 and 6,033,647, assigned to L'Oreal, describe self-foaming compositions that are post foaming compositions (i.e., they foam after having been dispensed out of the container). Post-foaming compositions are packaged in pressurized aerosol containers and utilize flammable self-foaming agents. The flammability and volatility of these agents, and the pressure they build up in the container, make them impractical to be packaged in non-aerosol containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,211, assigned to Gillette, describes a self-foaming composition that is a post-foaming shaving composition, where the self-foaming agents are volatile hydrocarbons having 4 to 6 carbon atoms. These self-foaming agents are highly flammable. The flammability and volatility of these agents, and the pressure they build up in the container, make packaging such compositions in non-aerosol containers quite difficult, if not impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,456, also assigned to Gillette, describes a self-foaming shaving gel comprising volatile hydrocarbons which, as discussed above, are flammable and, hence, potentially dangerous. Furthermore, such volatile hydrocarbons require the self-foaming shaving gel to be packaged in a suitable aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,318; 5,643,601; 5,667,772; and 5,885,564, assigned to Lancaster, provides the use of an oxygen laden fluorocarbon to help transport oxygen through the skin. The fluorocarbon of choice is mixed with oxygen in a pressurized vessel, so that the oxygen is dissolved and “loaded” into the fluorocarbon and, thus, the final compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,919, assigned to Alliance Pharmaceutical, discloses a partially fluorinated hydrocarbon having a lipophilic portion between 4 and 18 carbon atoms to help enhance the particle size stability of a fluorocarbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,499, assigned to L'Oreal, describes a homogeneous solution containing specially modified fluorinated compounds and glycols. The fluorinated compounds have at least one functional group consisting of alcohol, thiol, or primary or secondary amine to associate with glycols in the formula, thus enabling a homogeneous solution. The present invention, in contrast, uses fluorocarbons, which are substantially free of alcohol, thiol, or amine functionality, and preferably contain none.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,375, also assigned to L'Oreal, provides for the use of volatile fluorinated compounds to accelerate the drying time of make-up, nail care, and suncare compositions. However, this patent fails to provide a self-foaming composition, which is able to produce a renewable, whipped surface texture, and which can be packaged in a non-aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,851, also assigned to L'Oreal, provides a process for making transfer resistant make-up or sunscreen cosmetic compositions containing particles of a pigment or filler, by introducing at least one volatile fluorinated solvent in a sufficient amount to act as an anti-transfer agent. However, this patent fails to provide a self-foaming composition, which is able to produce a renewable, whipped surface texture, and which can be packaged in a non-aerosol container.
Also known in the art are methods to produce foamed products that require packages that dispense compositions as a foam using specialized dispensers. Although these containers are non-aerosol containers, they require that the product passes through a fine mesh as it is pump dispensed to give a foamed appearance. These mesh-foam packages work well with only very thin products, i.e., having viscosities of less than about 1000 centipoise.
In short, the prior art fails to teach the use of volatile fluorocarbons having suitable volatility (vapor pressure and/or boiling point) parameters as self-foaming agents, or their use to create a renewable, whipped surface texture to a cosmetic product packaged in a conventional jar. There is a need in the art for such a whipped/foamed product that can be packaged in a non-aerosol container, saving the cost and filling requirements of using pressurized aerosol cans/packaging, and which uses a safe, non-flammable ingredient to produce the foamed/whipped texture.